This disclosure relates to managing the power consumption of an input-output device using a dynamically adjustable clock frequency.
Many electronic systems (often referred to as host systems or host devices) include embedded devices to control the operation of underlying system components and to provide enhanced functionality and operational flexibility. In some cases, embedded devices can be input-output devices that allow the host system to transmit information to and receive information from one or more other systems. Examples of input-output devices include GPS receivers, modems, barcode readers, FM radio/TV tuners, RFID readers, digital cameras, and interfaces to wired networks (e.g., Ethernet networks) and wireless networks e.g., Wi-Fi and Bluetooth networks).
In some cases, the embedded device can operate in accordance with one or more standards. For example, in some cases, the embedded device can operate in accordance with a Secure Digital Input/Output (SDIO) specification in order to provide input/output functionality in a common secure digital (SD) form factor (e.g., form factors such as “SD Standard,” “SD Mini,” and “SD Micro”); in these implementations, the embedded device 120 can sometimes be referred to as a “SDIO” device.